


Cross My Heart

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol has a superstition side.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 26





	Cross My Heart

“Be careful,” Carol warns, fingers smoothing out the creases on the front of her blouse. She stands by the main door in the hallway watching Therese stand on a metal ladder unscrewing a lightbulb. 

Therese lowers the old bulb and Carol takes it willingly. The brunette pulls the new lightbulb from her shirt pocket and begins screwing it securely. She wobbles on her feet and Carol gasps, but the young woman smirks, only fooling around. The trickery humiliates the older female and stiffens her posture.

“Oh, let’s make fun of the dumb blonde,” Carol speaks flatly.

“You’re not dumb. I never thought you were,” Therese tells her softly.

“I’ve been hurt by a ladder before. I stubbed my pinkie toe when I was little,” Carol explains.

“I had no idea.”

Therese climbs down. When her shoes hit the floor she folds up the ladder and puts it back inside the supply closet.

They go back in the apartment. Carol keeps holding onto the dead lightbulb with Therese washing cobwebs off her hands with a dish rag.

“Did you know it’s bad luck to walk underneath a ladder?” 

Therese moves to take the bulb from Carol and toss it into the trash bag inside the bottom kitchen cabinet. 

“Darling, that's glass you just threw out!”

“Yeah? So?”

“It’s bad luck if it’s broken!” 

“It’s bad luck if you break a _mirror_ ,” Therese corrects her.

Even so, Carol looks flustered and wrings her hands together. 

Therese becomes intrigued. Never before had she seen this side of Carol before. She being superstitious was funny, yet fascinating.

“Good thing we haven’t crossed paths with any black cats yet,” she murmurs.

“Ha, ha,” Carol goes bitterly.


End file.
